


No One Can Love You the Way That I Do

by lovelywaterbuffaloes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! month, M/M, Proclamations of love, Yams just really loves Tsukki okay, gay duh, good morning kisses, hints of daisuga and ennotana if you squint, rating for mature language, seriously I've never written anything fluffier, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaterbuffaloes/pseuds/lovelywaterbuffaloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamaguchi tried to tell people how beautiful Tsukishima was, they gawked at him like he was insane. That was okay, though. He knew it was difficult for outsiders to see how anyone could possibly care about the middle blocker as much as Yamaguchi did. He was just glad that he was fortunate enough to be one of the few people who could truly see the purity of Tsukishima’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Can Love You the Way That I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So I'm a bit late, but let's just pretend this is posted on July 1st for the first day of Haikyuu!! Month: Tsukishima Kei. I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (loosely set during a training camp)

One thing Yamaguchi was certain of was that Tsukishima Kei was the most beautiful person he’d ever met, which was saying a lot, considering he knew Suga.

He didn’t know what it was about Tsukishima that made him so gorgeous. There were so many possibilities that if he tried to name them all, he’d pass out from exhaustion before getting the chance to finish.

When Yamaguchi tried to tell people how beautiful Tsukishima was, they gawked at him like he was insane. That was okay, though. He knew it was difficult for outsiders to see how anyone could possibly care about the middle blocker as much as Yamaguchi did. He was just glad that he was fortunate enough to be one of the few people who could truly see the purity of Tsukishima’s heart.

Yamaguchi smiled as he stared down at his best friend. Tsukishima was sleeping quite peacefully, his little snores sounding throughout the room. Most everyone else had woken up already, but Yamaguchi decided to let him have a few more minutes of rest. It would be a while before they started any activities, anyway. Besides, he never passed up the opportunity to admire the boy he loved.

Tsukishima stirred briefly before letting out a little sneeze, and Yamaguchi felt his heart melt. It must’ve shown on his face, because soon after he heard a familiar snicker. He turned his head to find Tanaka watching him. He blushed, looking back towards the sleeping boy.

“Are you okay, Yamaguchi?”

He tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean, Tanaka-san?” Tanaka snorted.

“You’re grinning as if you’ve been looking at a newborn puppy rather than a giant asshole,” he said. Yamaguchi shrugged, his affectionate smile widening.

“It’s true, Tsukki can be difficult. But,” he took a deep breath, his voice light and airy, “I know that he’s so much more than that. In reality, he’s very beautiful, and sometimes I just can’t help but stare.”

Tanaka almost choked. Even though it was never officially confirmed, everyone had assumed they were a couple. Still, neither had ever been so blunt about their feelings for one another, and it caught him off guard.

“B-Beautiful? _Tsukishima_?” he asked in disbelief. Yamaguchi’s smiled never wavered.

“Of course.”

He sat down next to Tsukishima, moving a strand of hair out of his eyes. “I know it’s hard to see. It took me years of careful friendship to fully understand Tsukki’s beauty. But if you look close enough, you can see it,” said Yamaguchi, thinking about all the times it became obvious for him. “It’s the way he eats strawberry shortcake. Sometimes his nose will scrunch up because the icing gets too sweet. Usually he’ll offer some to me at that point because he knows he won’t be able to finish it all without getting a sugar rush. Even though it’s his favorite dessert, he’ll always leave the strawberries for me because he knows I love them.”

Yamaguchi giggled when Tsukishima started drooling on his pillow. “It’s his unbreakable love for his brother. Even though Akiteru has brought him a lot of pain in the past, it’s obvious that he’s been forgiven. Obvious to me, anyway. I know Tsukki’s forgiven Aki-kun because he leaves the bathroom light on for him when he comes to visit. His brother’s a bit of an insomniac, and also very clumsy, so Tsukki leaves the light on for him in case he wakes up in the middle of the night and has to use the bathroom. Without the light, he’d probably trip and get hurt,” he said, sighing contently.

He’d mostly forgotten about Tanaka’s presence, instead feeling as if he were talking to another version of himself. He smiled down at Tsukishima, his chest feeling tight and his cheeks warm.

“It’s the way he tells me goodnight when we’re walking home. We always text each other before we go to sleep, but when we’re at the intersection, and it’s time for us to separate, he’ll look at me, and it’s like he’s seeing straight through me. My breathing becomes uneven, and I _know_. I know that he’s conveying all the feelings he’s incapable of saying out loud through that look. I would be fine with that, because I understand how hard it is for him to communicate his emotions. But then he’ll embrace me. It may take him a moment, but he always does. He’ll thread his fingers through my hair and hold me tightly. He’s so much warmer than he looks, and it makes me feel safe. When he releases me, he’ll flash me a smile, a rare one, and he’ll tell me goodnight, that he loves me and he’ll be right here in the morning to walk me to school.”

Yamaguchi reached over and held Tsukishima’s hand. It was a bit sweaty because it had been under his head for a long time, but if he was given the opportunity, Yamaguchi would hold that pale hand for the rest of his life. He massaged his thumb over it, squeezing lightly. Tsukishima smiled in his sleep, and held their hands to his chest. Yamaguchi felt like crying in happiness. It might sound silly, but it just fit. They fit, the two of them. Not like puzzle pieces, exactly. Instead, they were like atoms. Very different and very harsh, combining to create a molecule. What he felt in his chest right now was that molecule, growing and growing until he was sure it’d suffocate him.

He breathed out, trying to put a lid on his overflowing feelings and failing. “I know Tsukki’s beautiful. Whether it’s the way he suppresses laughter and ends up snorting like a pig, or the way he buys dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and eats them for breakfast on the weekends, or the way he’ll unconsciously sing along when his music is too loud for him to hear himself doing it. I know he’s beautiful, and even if others can’t see it the same way, I’m grateful that I can. Tsukki’s the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met, and even when I’m pissed at him, I think about his hiccups, or his favorite pajamas, or his irritated cuticles, and I’ll remember that I’m so, _so_ in love with him. I’ll never stop being in love with him.”

Yamaguchi smiled, and looked back up at Tanaka. He gasped.

It wasn’t just Tanaka standing there. By the looks of it, it hadn’t been for a long time. Instead, there was Daichi and Suga, standing side by side and locking hands. There was Noya and Hinata, staring with open mouths. There was Ennoshita standing behind Tanaka with his chin on his shoulder. And there was Kageyama, staring at the back of Hinata’s head with a strange look on his face.

Yamaguchi was blushing harder than he ever had, he was sure of it.

“H-How long have you all been here?” he asked shyly. Noya grinned.

“Pretty much right after Ryuu asked how Tsukishima was beautiful,” he said smugly. Yamaguchi hid his face in Tsukishima’s neck, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, Tadashi. That was definitely the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard, and I think a little adorableness is what the team needs,” Daichi said, giving him a winning smile. Many of his teammates agreed. That’s when he heard sniffling and noticed the hunched over figure in the back.

“Asahi-san? Are you— _crying_?” he asked, astonished. An answering whimper came from the ace.

“I c-c-an’t help it. I always get m-moved by these things,” he said, smiling and trying to dab his tears away. Nishinoya cooed, going over and hugging him. Everyone started to laugh, but it was warm laughter that made him happy to know these guys.

“Hmm, Tashi?”

Their attention was brought back to the now conscious boy. Yamaguchi’s hand was still in Tsukishima’s grip, and the middle blocker smiled. “Good morning,” he said softly, pulling Yamaguchi down and kissing him.

Yamaguchi was shocked. Tsukishima almost never got intimate with him in public, but here he was, holding him tight as their lips moved against each other. Yamaguchi felt a surge of love, and he kissed back with as much feeling as Tsukishima.  

They were a lot of things. Best friends. Teammates. Partners. Boyfriends. They were all those things and more, and Yamaguchi realized that no matter how many times Tsukishima told him good morning, he would never, ever get tired of hearing it. Because whatever they were, he wanted to bask in the sensation of waking up next to the one he loved.

Just then, Kinoshita walked in with a blueberry muffin in his hand. “What’d I miss?”

Yamaguchi just smiled and kissed harder, knowing that his Tsukki was the most beautiful boy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have a prompt? Drop it by my tumblr: lovelywaterbuffaloes. Thanks :)


End file.
